


Special Delivery

by LadyCizzle



Series: Love Like This [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny come back from their honeymoon to find a wedding gift from a not so really friend.</p>
<p>Part Four of the 'Love Life This' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> No your eyes haven't been deceiving you. I am back after a long break with more McDanno fanfiction for you. I know it's been a while but life gets in the way and I found myself with a case of writers block and laziness. But now I have gotten myself together and this week I am on Spring break from school so I am going to be posting every finished story I have. I should probably stop babbling now and let you read. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I own this show and I have the paperwork to prove it. Oh, wait, that's my homework assignment. Damn.
> 
> Author's Note: No spoilers, AU, and beta'd by simplyn2deep. Thanks so much for this.

It was early in the morning when Steve and Danny both arrived to the office. After spending a week away on their honeymoon in Las Vegas the pair had arrived back home the previous night and both decided to spend the day at the office catching up. Danny had a strict no public display of affection rule for when they were in the office and other people were around, Steve kissed Danny passionately before they walked through the doors and smirked happily as he left Danny in the hallway slightly dazed.

Danny pulled himself together and made his way inside headquarters to find everyone already in their respective offices. Making his way towards his, he stopped suddenly when he noticed a wrapped box sitting on his desk.

"What's this?" asked Danny suspiciously as he made his way towards the box. He inspected it before picking it up, carrying it out of his office, and to the computer table before wearyingly putting it down.

"That would be a wedding gift," Chin answered, walking to the other side of the table, and smirking. "It arrived a couple of days ago."

By this time, both Kono and Steve had also left their offices and made their way over to the table. Steve next to Danny while Kono stood next to her cousin.

Steve lifted up the box himself and shook it for a few seconds before placing it back down. "Are you sure it's not dangerous? A bomb or something."

"Had it checked out the moment it arrived," stated Kono with a grin. "And I can tell you with certainty that it's not a bomb or a human body part or organ."

"Why would you check for that?" asked Steve completely unnerved at the thought of someone sending them a human body part as a wedding gift.

Danny simply shrugged. "Why wouldn't she? There's a lot crazy people on this island Steven. You should know you're one of them."

Shooting Danny a quick glare, Steve picked up the box again and held it close to him. "Anyways, since you guys are sure it's safe I say we open it."

He grabbed the box from Steve's hands and placed it back on the table. Danny had no clue as to what was inside but he needed to make sure it wasn't a danger to himself or anyone else on the team. "Are you sure?" he asked, caution dripping from his voice.

"Yeah Danno I'm sure," grinned Steve. "I mean obviously someone went out of their way to get us a gift and it would be rude not to open it.

"Alright," sighed Danny as he slipped off the envelope that was taped to the box. "But if I die I'm coming back to kick your ass."

"Just open it."

Danny did as he was told, opening the envelope and pulling out the card that was inside. It was small, white, with gold trimming and handwritten.

'Since being in prison puts a damper on your social calendar I couldn't make the wedding but I could, however, get you a present. After all, you both got me a sweet deal with the DA so what better way to show my appreciation. I really hope you like it ;)

Arthur F. Simmons'

Once Danny had finished reading the card, he sat it down in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. That arms dealing schmuck sent us a wedding gift." He didn't waste any more time opening the box. Danny gasped at what was inside. The box was divide into two sections and each side contained a gun. One side was a gold gun with black trim and Steve's initials engraved on the grip and the other gun was silver with black trim and Danny's initials on the engraved on the grip. On the other side, there lied a gold gun with black trimming around the edges and Steve's initials engraved on the handle. Danny had the same gun as well except his was all silver with black trim and his initial engraved in the handle. Both guns were 45's and looked like nothing neither one of them had seen before. Well Danny hadn't but he had no idea about Steve.

"Oh my God they're gorgeous," gasped Kono as she watched Steve pull out both guns and place them on the table, gleaming from the light in the room.

"Seriously, he gave us guns. What am I saying? Of course he gave us guns, he's a greasy arms dealer who deals with weapons on a daily basis," grumbled Danny as he pulled out the many boxes of custom made bullets that apparently came with the guns.

Steve grinned happily as he held the gold gun steady in his hands and pointed it at an imaginary target. "I, for one, can't wait to try mine out," he said pleased.

Danny reached over and pulled Steve's hands down. "Wait, hold on, try yours out," gritted Danny as he took the gun out of Steve's hand and placed it back on the table. "Oh no McGarrett you aren't trying out anything. If we're going to do anything, it's turn them in!"

"But I want to keep them." Steve whined.

"We can't. We have no idea where these guns came from, who they came from, or how many bodies are attached to them."

"Really Danny," scoffed Steve, rolling his eyes. "You think he gave us, the heads of Five-0, guns that have killed people. Simmons may be a criminal but he's not stupid."

"Oh really, then why is he currently in jail?"

"I said he wasn't stupid, never said he was smarter than us."

"Well doesn't matter because we aren't keeping them."

"Can I have them?" asked Kono, grinning as she reached out and picked up Danny's. The grin left her face when she looked up to find two pairs of eyes glaring at her. "What, you said you didn't want them." she stated innocently, putting the gun back on the table.

Danny let out a frustrated growl. "Nobody is keeping them," he replied adamantly.

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and pulled him closer. "Ah come on Danny. Obviously Simmons appreciates the deal we got for him and he has reciprocated by going out of his way and getting us a gift he believed we would like. In my opinion it would be rude not to not keep them," he finished with soft smile.

"You just want them because they're shiny," said Danny, resting his head against Steve's chest.

Steve chuckled softly. "Danno. Can we keep them, pretty please?"

"Alright fine we can keep them but," stressed Danny, poking two fingers into Steve's forehead hard enough to hurt. "We have them checked out to make sure they aren't illegal and they aren't any cold cases tied to them. If they're clean, you can add them to your gun collection."

"Yes," yelled Steve with a fist pump in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Danny pulled away. "You're such a goof," he replied shaking his head.

Kono pouted as she picked up Danny's gun and held it firmly against her chest. "So I can't have them?" she asked with a sad frown.

Walking over to her, Danny pulled her into a hug and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry rookie I'll let you take mine for a spin at the gun range with SuperSEAL later on today."

The pout left her face and an ecstatic grin replaced it. "Sweet. Thanks Danny."

"You too Chin," added Danny teasingly when he turned to see Chin admiring the guns in both Steve and Kono's hands. "There are more than enough bullets to go around."

Chin's smiled wide as he gave Danny a pat on the back. "Good to have you back Danny."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in my office, you know...working." stated Danny as he made his way back to his office. Before he closed the door, he turned to see his team laughing and talking while taking turns holding the guns. "How am I the only sane in a sea of nut-jobs," he mumbled to himself as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you love it. I had to find a way to bring the arms dealer back, he did say he was a fan of weddings. I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry there is more from this series. Another one shot to be posted this coming week. Maybe two. Thanks for reading.
> 
> The happiness you've been waiting for may be closer than it appears
> 
> LadyC


End file.
